


Nightmares and T-Shirts

by anne_supermarvelncisfiveo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit anger, F/M, Fluff, Hints at cheating, Impala Sex, Marriage, More Fluff, Public Sex, Smut, Wedding, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo/pseuds/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just finished a hunt, and it was bloody hot. As Dean is off to some bar and Sam is already asleep, you decide to sleep in your underwear to cool of a bit. When a nightmare wakes you up, you accidently wake Dean too. He offers to take you for a ride, but if thats a good idea? After all, you had feelings for the elder Winchester for quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A night with Dean

It was warm. Extremely warm. You and the boys were out to catch a vampire, and after three long, warm hours you finally caught the son of a bitch. Tired and covered in blood, you checked into a local hotel. “Dibs on the shower!” You ran towards the room, but forget that Dean was the one holding the key. So you stood for a locked door. “Goddamnit!” A few small kicks to the door didn’t open it either. So you turned around and leaned to the door, watching Dean as he smirked at held the key in the air. “Didn’t think so, sweetheart.” You rolled your eyes at the comment, but inside your heart jumped. You had a crush on the elder Winchester ever since you met him. You watched closely as he opened the door, pushed him aside and ran to the bathroom. You managed to lock the door just before Dean could stop you. “Son of a gun.” You dropped your bag on the floor and got out of your ripped, blood-covered clothes. The cold water of the shower was running down your back, and it was one of the best showers you had. “You gonna sleep there, or what!” Sam’s voice snapped you out of your trance. “Just a minute!” you yelled back. You dried off and put on your sports-bra, and an old shirt of Sam. It came to your knees, so you didn’t put on shorts. “Bathroom is all yours.” You stepped into the hot air of the room and saw Sam ready to enter. “Took you long enough.” You rolled your eyes at the younger brother. “Where’s Dean?” “Off to a bar or something. Don’t know, don’t care.” Of course. We weren’t even in the town for a few hours and already he was picking up some girl. “By the way, it’s his turn to share the bed.” “Balls. Can’t you two share a bed sometimes! I would like to have a bed by myself sometimes.” Sam laughed. “We don’t fit in one bed. We are both big, and you are, well, small. So you will be sharing until we get back to the bunker.” You sighted. “Let’s hope it’s fast then!” Sam was still laughing when he pulled the door close after him. You watched some TV, but after Dean still wasn’t home, you decided to go to sleep. “Night Sam!” Judging by the fact that no answer came from the bed besides you, he was already fast asleep. God it was hot in the room. Sam had the airco turned on at the highest setting, but it didn’t help that much. “Fuck it.” You took of your shirt and threw it to the ground. You were wearing boxer shorts and a sports-bra, noting different than your swimwear, in which they had both seen you. Luckily, you fell asleep soon after.

You didn’t hear Dean come in, but when you woke that evening, he was lying next to you. You felt the sweat run down your face, mixing with the tears. You had had another nightmare. You had thought they stopped, but you were wrong. The room suddenly felt small. You put on the shirt, which was now neatly folded up and placed on a chair and searched for the keys to the impala. “Watcha doing?” You looked around to see Dean, sitting up in the bed. “I…I need to go outside for a bit. Sorry I woke you.” You watched Dean fall back onto the bed as you grabbed the keys. You closed the door softly behind you. As you breathed the hot air, you finally relaxed. You were walking towards the car when you heard Dean. “Y/N, wait.” You turned around to see Dean, fully dressed, walking to you. “What’s wrong?” His eyes met yours as he stopped in front of you. “I.. had a nightmare, and I just needed to get out of that room for a bit.” He took the hint, and didn’t ask anything further. “Why don’t I take you for a ride, so you can relax.” You smiled and he took the keys out of your hand. Wordlessly you both got in the car and drove. It was nice to drive with Dean. He knew many quit roads where the view was stunning in the dark. “You wanna talk about it?” You shook your head, and felt tears behind your eyes. The nightmare had been bad, worse than normal. Ever since you found out about the creatures living in the dark, your nightmares had fainted away. But now it weren’t the monsters you had nightmares about. It was about what the monsters would do to the ones you loved. You hadn’t even noticed that Dean had stopped the car until he opened your door. “Come.” You accepted his hand as he pulled you out of the car. He grabbed some blankets from the backseat and walked to the front of the car. After he threw a blanket on top of the hood, he climbed on top of his car, after which you followed suit. With his arm wrapped around your shoulder he pulled you closer to him, so your head rested on his chest. You didn’t say a word, just looked up to the sky and relaxed. His thumb traced circles on your shoulder, and it felt so natural. 

“I had a nightmare about a werewolf. I..It.. I am used to those things now, and them killing people, but it.. I saw it kill the ones that I love most. Sam, and Bobby, Cas, and Gabriel. And you. I saw it kill you. And it seemed so real.” Tears were running down your face now, as you cried in Deans arms. “It’s all right, I’m right here.” He stroke your hair and back, until you finally calmed down. “I’m sorry, I’m normally not this emotional.” You wiped the remaining tears from your eyes. “And I’m sorry I ruined your shirt.” Dean smiled sadly at you. “Y/N, you don’t have to be sorry for anything, certainly not for crying or ruining my shirt.” You looked down, ashamed. “Sorry, Dean.” He placed his fingers under your chin and lifted your head, so you were staring in his eyes. “Don’t.” You looked into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. You saw him lean in, but you turned your head. You wanted him for so long, but not because he felt sorry for you. His lips landed on your neck. You saw him look up, question marks in his eyes. “Sorry, Y/N… I thought….” You felt tears welling up and looked away, breaking Dean’s hold. “I..I can’t Dean. I.. not like this, this sympathy like…” You moved away from the man you loved, trying to hide your tears. “I..” You could form words anymore as the tears fell. “Y/N. It isn’t a sympathy thing!” You could hear the anger in his voice. “Then why are you picking up these girls all the time. If this wasn’t a sympathy thing, then wat was it. Using my weakness so you could get laid!?” You couldn’t stop the anger as you were shouting at him. “Because I can’t get you!” You saw the anger being replaced with something else. Love, lust, desperation, sadness. “Tonight, in the bar, this woman walked up to me, and all I could think of was how you smelled when you fought me in front of the room. All I could imagine was you, standing in the shower. It was you that was on my mind. I drank some beers and went back to the motel. And when I saw you lying there, in nothing more than your underwear, my shirt tossed on the floor, god, Y/N I could barely control myself. And then I had to sleep next to you, without you knowing how I felt. It is hard, you know. And this, now.” He was now standing in front of you. “So go ahead, think it was of sympathy. If that is wat you want.” “I… I didn’t know..” “Damn right you didn’t.” You saw him standing there, and before you knew it, you crashed your lips onto his. The kiss was deep, passionate, lustful. When you finally gasped for air, you felt a tear fall down your cheek. “I.. I wanted to do this for so long, but I always thought I wasn’t good enough for you. You always had these beautiful, skinny blonds. Compared to them I’m nothing.” Dean kissed your lips lightly. “Y/N, you are more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen. And you are way too good for me.” You kissed him again and soon you were pressed against the hood of the impala.

You laid down, and Dean crawled over you. Kissing him with all the passion you had, you felt his hand on your waist. Your hand tugged at the hem of his shirt. Dean took the hint and pulled his shirt over his head. Your shirt followed soon, leaving you in nothing more than your underwear. Deans mouth trailed kisses down your body. “Y/N, you are soo beautiful. So perfect!” You blushed by his compliment. His lips ghosted over your still covered breast, erupting a moan from you. You felt Dean smile. As a response you grinded your hips into his, earning you with a low groan. “God, Y/N. That was hot.” Your bra was taken of quickly and he nibbled and teased your nipples. You felt the tension build and the fact that his hard member was pressing to you wasn’t helping either. “Stop teasing and fuck me already.” You didn’t have so say that twice, because your boxer shorts came off ,quickly followed by his pants and underwear. His finger slipped in between your wet folds as your hand stroke his erection. You gasped at the same time, and Dean pressed his lips to yours. You felt him poking at your entrance and entangled your hands with his. He slowly slid into you, letting you get used to his size. “ God Y/N…” His forehead was pressed against yours and he looked you straight in the eye. Slowly he started moving and you felt the tension in your stomach build up. “Y/N…” Hearing Dean moan your name got you even closer. “God, Dean, I….” You felt Dean’s thrusts getting sloppy, showing he was close too. He pressed his lips against yours, dragging you into a passionate kiss. You felt yourself being pushed over the edge, and the best orgasm ever washed over you. You cried out Deans name and felt him twitch inside you. You both lay there, on top of the Impala, naked, completely worn out. After you both caught your breath, Dean moved higher up the hood of the Impala, pulling you in his arms. A blanked was wrapped around you both, covering your naked bodies. “Y/N, I.. I love you. And I guess I always have.” You smiled and looked Dean in the eye. “I love you too.” You laid there for a while, but when the sun started to rise, you both put on your clothes and drove back to the motel. “Let’s hope Sammy hasn’t woken up, I didn’t exactly leave a note.” You giggled as you followed Dean inside, holding on to his hand. “Oh, hey Sammy.” Dean stopped in his tracks as he saw his younger brother sitting at the table. You could see he was busy doing research for what would be your next case. He only looked up, rolled his eyes and went on with the research. “Well, that took long enough.” You frowned. Was he awake for so long or.. “You two will be sharing for a lot more times now, just so you know.” You looked at Dean, who also figured out Sam was talking about you two. “You knew!?” Dean looked back at Sam. “Wasn’t that hard. I was amazed you didn’t see it earlier.” You bursted out in laughter from seeing the look on Dean’s face. “You look cute!” You felt a tear run down your face from laughing. Dean was quick to react and pressed a kiss to your lips, stopping the laughter. You heard Sam sigh. “Get a room, you two!”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean were a happy couple, but even though you get worried when he spends most of his nights in the bar, comming home late smelling like booze and woman. Will the truth come out ugly?

Hunting with the brothers got a lot better after you and Dean got together. The cuddling at night, sneaking out to have sex in the Impala, kissing and giggling like teenagers. But you still couldn’t shake the feeling that Dean was having some side girls. Dean would sneak into the hotel room late at night, smelling like booze, cigarettes and perfume after a night at a bar, and although he said he only drank a couple of beers, you wondered if he wasn't doing more than that. After all, he was still a Winchester. So you told Sam. “I don’t know Y/N. He is really changed since you and him are together, but if what your saying is right..” The younger brother stood up and started pacing around. “Y/N, you have to believe me, every time I come with him, he rejects woman all the time. Doesn't even look at them.” You looked at Sam, hands in your hair. “Ugh.. I just don’t know Sam. I mean, take this hunt. We have been here for almost two weeks, and he has been out for almost every night and he doesn't come back until after 2 am. It’s just that I love him so much, and I don’t want to get hurt..” You felt tears sting behind your eyes, but you fought them back. “How about tonight, be don’t go with him, but surprise him later. See what he is up to.” You looked at Sam. “I.. I can’t ask you that. You have a date tonight.” Sam had met this beautiful woman, and he had a date that evening. “I’ll cancel. Y/N, it bugs me, and honestly, you are the best thing that ever happened to Dean. I’d hate to see that gone.” You smiled and hugged the younger brother. “Thank you Sam, I’ll make it up to you.” He smiled and got out his phone. “Excuse me, I have to make a call.” You heard him on the phone with his date and decided to take a shower, give Sam some privacy.   
“Y/N, Sam, the coroner found nothing.” Deans voice echoed through the motel room. He had been out, trying to gain some more information on some suspicious deaths. “Ohh, okay. You didn’t either?” You couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation, but you assumed he didn't. The rest of the evening went on slowly, eating dinner, watching some television. “I’m going for a drink, anyone wants to come?” Sam and you both shook your head. “Nah, there is finally a good film on TV.” Sam agreed. He had told Dean his date had cancelled. “Plus, someone had got to keep big boy company. After the heartbreaking rejection.” You smiled at Sam. “Thanks for reminding.” Dean laughed. “Well, see you tomorrow!” He was gone within seconds, and you and Sam continued the movie. Plan was to wait a couple of hours, before joining Dean at the local pub. Time ticked by quicker than expected, and after the movie had finished, Sam stood up. “Let’s go.” You pulled on your jacked and followed Sam to the pub. It was crowded, and you didn’t see Dean at first. But when you did, your heart dropped

At one of the tables in the middle of the bar sat Dean, opposite him some busty blond chick. He was smiling like an idiot, and so was the woman. You saw her hand hold his. Your heart broke, seeing the man you loved with another girl. Anger and pain took over as you stormed out the bar, drawing the attention from everyone inside, including Dean. “Sam, Y/N!? What are you doing here?” His hand quickly let go of the girls’ and he put them in his pocket. “You douchebag.” Sam didn’t say another word and walked after you. Tears were streaming down your face as you walked into the night. “Y/N!” You looked up to see Sam running after you. “I.. I’m soo sorry for my brother. He.. I.. I really thought he had changed.” You didn’t say anything, but let Sam wrap his arms around you as you cried even harder. You had loved the man so much, only to see he didn’t do the same. “Y/N! Sam!” Dean had followed you outside. “Go away Dean!” You yelled at Dean, anger flowing through your veins. Y/N, please listen to me. It’s not what you think!” You got out of Sam’s embrace and walked towards Dean. “No? Because it sure looked like it! You were flirting with that girl, Dean! You were fucking holding her hand! And you tell me to listen?! No, you listen! I.Loved.You! I truly did. I gave you my heart and you crushed it like it was nothing!” You were yelling, but you didn’t care. You were furious. “You arrogant, selfish son of a bitch! I should have known that you wouldn’t change. You loved your lifestyle way to much for that!” Tears were running down your face as you turned around, about to walk away. “Y/N, stop!” Dean grabbed your wrist, spinning you around. “I. Love. You. And I always have. That woman in the pub, yeah I have been meeting her past week, several times. She is a jeweler, I met on the last hunt. She is helping me with something!” Dean was yelling at you too, and you saw Sam standing next to you, ready to intervear if it went to far. “She has been helping me to make something. Something for you.” “Then why were you laughing and holding your hand! I sure as hell don’t do that with everyone I buy something from. I’m sick and tired of your excuses Dean.” Dean looked at you, and you could see the hurt in his eyes. 

“Goddamnit Y/N! Listen to me just this one damn time. I love you. And I always have, ever since I first saw you 6 months ago. And I knew you were the woman I wanted to grow old with. So when I met the her, the jeweler, I knew the timing was right. She helped me, Y/N. I… I.. Even though we’ve only been together for 4 months, I know I want to be with you forever. And in our business, forever can be not so long. So, Y/N, I want you to marry me.” His words hit you. He what? Marry? Dean sat down on one knee and pulled something from his pocket. When he opened what appeared to be a small box, you saw the ring. A small, silver ring with a small diamond. And it looked exactly like your mothers. “I had it designed to look like your mothers, because I know how much it hurt you when you lost it. Y/N, I love you so incredibly much, and I want you to be my wife. This is very different than I had in mind, but Y/N L/N, will you marry me.” You were left stunned as tears formed in your eyes once again. “I…yes.. Yes, I do!” You felt like an idiot for even thinking he was cheating on you as Deans strong arms pulled you tight. “I’m so sorry Dean, for everything. I..” Tears were rolling down your cheeks as Dean softly kissed them away. “It is my fault, Y/N. I shouldn’t have been so sneaky about it.” His lips softly connected with yours, and you felt a wave of happiness wash over you. He loved you, and he wanted to be your husband. Dean ended the kiss and placed the ring on your finger. “I love you, Y/N.” You smiled. “I love you too, Dean.” You heard someone sniffle and looked up to see Sam standing next to the both of you, tears in his eyes. “Are you crying Sammy?” Dean had noticed it too, and smirked. “No, I have something in my eye. Congratulations you two!” He hugged you both, after with you returned to the hotel. “I think I’m going to get my own room.” Sam walked away as you both laughed. Damn right he should. That evening, after you made love for several hours, you were lying in his arms. “It is beautiful Dean.” He smiled and kissed you. “But not as beautiful as you.” 

The ceremony was small, but beautiful. The old church was decorated with flowers and it looked lovely. Your gown was absolutely perfect, and you looked at yourself in the mirror. “Y/N, you look lovely!” You looked around to see Bobby standing in the doorway. “Thanks.” You walked towards the man who was like a father to you. “Are you ready?” You smiled and nodded. As you and Bobby walked down the aisle, your eyes met Dean’s. He was standing at the altar, dressed in one of his FBI suits, and he looked stunning. You could see he had tears in his eyes and you smiled. It was a short ceremony, but it was beautiful. All of the people you had met along the way, all of your old friends, they were all there. “By the power invested to me by the state council, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Dean smirked as he kissed you passionately. This was defiantly going to be the best day of your life. “I love you, Y/N Winchester.” “I love you to, Dean Winchester.” Bobby and Sam were standing behind you, clearly touched by the whole event. You gave Sam a meaningfull look as you tossed your bouquet in the lap of his girlfriend, the girl he had put off to help you that night. Sam’s look changed immediately as she smiled at him. The next wedding wouldn’t be far out, but this was your night. Your family was a bit messed up, but it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a long night and a couple of hours in the burning sun to finish, but i'm kinda proud at the result. Hope you loved it as well. Please leave comments with your opinions!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot about Dean Winchester. Please leave comments with your opinion, they're always appreciated


End file.
